


A Tale of Two Tonys

by yasminakohl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, NCIS, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (again holy shit how did that happen), (holy shit how did that happen), Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony DiNozzo, Bottom Tony Stark, Iron Man 3 Compliant, M/M, Sassy Steve Rogers, Switching, The Avengers (2012) Compliant, Top Jethro Gibbs, Top Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminakohl/pseuds/yasminakohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr challenge Take your oldest fandom and your newest fandom and put them together...<br/>http://whatthefawxblogs.tumblr.com/post/134575318338/tumblr-nerds-i-have-a-challenge-for-you</p>
<p>So I give you A Tale of Two Tonys</p>
<p>One Tony DiNozzo my first fandom<br/>One Tony Stark       my current fandom</p>
<p>I also give you One Leroy Jethro Gibbs<br/>and Steve Rogers.</p>
<p>And a wtf moment for me: They are mostly IM3 and AoU compliant<br/>I always write Stark with the reactor and this time I didn't. I also hate how they treat Stark in Ultron so I pretend it never happened but I threw in FRIDAY, Wanda and Vision so... AoU compliant.</p>
<p>Ah I suck at these things, just go read the thing and leave me kudos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Two Tonys

The Tale of Two Tonys"Gibbs can you believe this place?" Tony said in a hushed whisper.

Gibbs shook his head, "Vance know about this?"

Tony shrugged before flipping open the itinerary folder, quadruple checking the information, "Cynthia handed me the paperwork personally, Boss."

Gibbs shook his head again, but stepped up the check-in desk.

"Welcome to The Chatwal. May I help you, Sir?"

Gibbs suppressed the urge to flinch at the sir, instead he said, "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, should have a reservation for two."

The woman smiled and started typing. "Yes sir, you are booked in one of our Junior suites. Will you be needing one key or two sir?"

“Two," Gibbs answered, still keeping the sigh out of his voice.

"Certainly-"

"Trust me," Tony interrupts the woman, leaning on the counter, a smile playing across his features, "Mary, you don't want to call him sir again. See Jethro here, is a Marine. They get offended when you call them sir and they're not an officer. And he's not.”

“Certainly, your keys Mr. Gibbs. I will need you to sign on the highlighted lines and initial the highlighted boxes."

Gibbs did sigh this time but initialed and signed where requested then slipped the paperwork back to the woman, all while ignoring DiNozzo's flirty banter. However they both turned when a voice called out, "Little Antony!" in a deep Italian accent, heavy on the capital I. 

Gibbs stared at the brunette man, he was dressed in an electric blue blazer, tan pants, tennis shoes, a dark blue t-shirt and wearing blue tinted sunglasses. He blinked when DiNozzo called out in an equally bad accent, "Big Antony," then stepped forward and pulled the man into a hug, but his stance was off. It was as if he didn't want his chest to touch the other man's chest.

"What are you doing here?" The other Tony asked, flipping his glasses off.

“The, uh, conference,” Gibbs caught the stutter.

"Ah,"The other Tony said, as if that one words was a complete explanation.

His Tony turned to him and said, "Oh let me introduce you to my boss."

They both took the three steps to where Gibbs had remained. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony Edward Stark," then Tony added before Gibbs could ask, "yes, that Stark."

"Mr. Gibbs, it's an honor to meet you. You've got my complete respect for putting up with this goombah for as long as you have."

Tony laughed and shook his head. "Yeah and uh how's Rhodie?"

"Oh honey muffin is off playing Battle Bots without me,"Tony over acted the hurt and sniveling. "They grow up so fast these days,"Both Tony's laughed.

"Mr. Stark,” Gibbs said, offering his hand.

Tony, the other Tony froze, swallowed before reaching out and shaking Gibbs's hand. 

"Wow, that's gotten better,” DiNozzo said, surprised.

The other Tony smiled but it was a sad smile filled with decades of pain. "I don't like being handed things, including... well hands,” Tony waved towards Gibbs right hand. 

"I wouldn't have been offended if you'd said no,” Gibbs understood trying to beat a thing like that.

A very tall, very well built, very familiar man stepped up behind Tony, set his hands on both of Tony's shoulders and said, "He's been working on it."

"Steve, meet Anthony D. DiNozzo and his boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Gentleman, Steve Rogers, and as Antony said, yes that Steve Rogers."

"What's the D stand for?" Steve asked steps get around Tony to shake DiNozzo's hand.

"Uh we don't talk about it,” DiNozzo laughed, the tipped to the side a little to look Tony in the eye, "ever."

“Okay," Steve laughed and shook Tony's hand. 

Gibbs puzzled it out, "So, I'm guessing your dad wrangled an invite to one of his dad's parties to get him to invest, and drug you along."

DiNozzo answered, a snide smile appearing, "Pretty much. Howard hated Sr. but his wife thought Dad was charming."

"This two Tony's might get a bit confusing,” Steve said, a flush of red coving his face.

"It's okay. You can just call me DiNozzo."

"If your Italian shouldn't it be pronou-"

"No," The shorter Tony answered. 

Steve turned to Stark, "All right."

Tony shook his head, "He thinks he's all that because he spent years slogging it out in the Italian countryside."

"I do not. Just know how they pronounced things."

Gibbs smiled, "Oh Fornell's gonna like him."

"The Feebs are here to?" DiNozzo whined.

"I don't know about the rest, but Tobias is slated for the conference."

"Do I have to play nice?" Gibbs didn't answer, just glared. "Fine Boss. I'll play nice with the FBI that's only tried to send me to prison twice for murder."

"Thought you two got passed that?" Gibbs grouched.

"He has, I haven't, any more than you have for him marrying Diane."

"I need coffee,” Gibbs sighed.

"Restaurant's this way boys, I'm sure this one is starved by now,” Tony patted Captain Rogers on the chest, walked through everyone towards the heavy doors. 

"Tony, we still need to check in,” Steve called out.

Tony voice lilted back, a touch of exasperation in it, "Steve, I own the place."

Steve sighed and followed the brunette, the other two followed him. In the restaurant they were seated and had menus and specials rattled off before the four men were all the way in the room.

Gibbs pushed down his irritation at the obscene amounts of pandering happening around him. Captain Rogers had been seated next to him, and he leaned over to Gibbs whispering, "Trust me it's easier to just go with the flow as far as Tony is concerned. After five years of experience, it's just much easier."

"Never been my cup of tea,” Gibbs said as he picked up the gold rimmed cup.

"I grew up in the depression,” Steve reminded Gibbs.

"It's an army thing isn't it?" Tony said looking at the two soldiers.

"Uh, don't put Gibbs in the Army if you want to live,” DiNozzo chuckled uneasily.

"Not big A army, little a army,” Tony rolled his eyes. "Soldiers are soldiers. They kibitz about comforts."

Steve smiled, "Not all of us."

"No, I've finally trained it out of you. But you'd go right back to it if I let you."

"So Gibbs was a snipper in the Marines, Captain,” DiNozzo tried for a distraction. 

"Just Steve please. Only Captain when I'm in the uniform."

"How long did it take Rhodie to stop saluting him?" DiNozzo asked.

"Longer that it should have,” Steve answered. "My best friend was my units sniper,” Steve said, changing the topic.

"Yes, Sargent Barnes was one of the best,” Gibbs nodded. 

"He was - is great,” Steve corrected himself. "Saved all of us one time or another." 

"So this conference?" DiNozzo asked, "You guys giving any of the lectures?"

"He is,” Tony nodded towards Steve. "He's talking about tactics for subduing meta-humans."

"Yeah well they asked you to give a lecture on -"

"I don't do lectures any more,” Tony interrupted Steve with a glare.

Steve finished anyways, "Tracking cyber attacks."

"I can't teach them how I do it. I have FRIDAY. She does half the work."

Gibbs shrugged and said, "So have Friday teach the class. McGee should be here for that."

"Uh, Boss FRIDAY is Tony's AI. She's a program he wrote to replace the one that became Vision."

Gibbs nodded once. "Still could teach it, she can take over any system out there right, so... get her to take over the screen of the lecture."

"He's got a point,” Steve added.

"I'm not going to teach them how I do it, because then I will have to find a new way, and I don't want to,” Tony said draining the glass of scotch that had been set in front of him the second they sat down.

"Hey why are you guys staying here?" DiNozzo asked. "The tower is what ten blocks from here. The conference isn't even being held here."

"There was a small mishap in the lab,” Tony explained. "Had to leave for a few days."

"Tony spilled a noxious mix of chemicals that is fatal to everyone except The Hulk and I. And there's no way to neutralize it. It just has to dissipate."

"Tattle tail."

Steve tipped his head, and stared at Tony. "It's on the news, Stark."

Tony shrugged, rolled his eyes and signaled the server all at the same time. After the server took their orders, Tony asked DiNozzo, "So how's Kate?"

"Still swimming. Gotten a little bigger. How's Dumm-y?"

"Gotten dumm-y-er. Is that a word? It should be a word. It's a word." 

"What did he do now?" DiNozzo asked, merriment in his tone.

Steve offered up, "Sprayed Tony with a fire extinguisher, again,"He turned to Gibbs, “Tony has three robots, Dumm-y, You and Butterfingers. They are more like toddlers with metal claws than robots."

"Hey!" Tony exclaimed.

"They are,” Both DiNozzo and Steve said at the same time.

Tony rolled his eyes again. "Fine they're my metal mentally retarded children."

"But you love them,” Steve added a soft smile showing through.

"Maybe."

"How's Pepper?" DiNozzo asked, his tone quiet.

Tony flinched and shrugged, "Still CEO. The Mandarin thing sort of made a really big mess."

DiNozzo patted Tony on the shoulder. "She's still here."

Tony smiled a sad smile, the one from the hand shake. "Yes, she is. Your Kate wasn't so lucky."

“No," Tony shook his head.

"Their partner was killed in the line of duty by an international terrorist,” Tony explained to Steve. 

"I'm sorry." 

Gibbs and Tony both nodded their thanks. "We got the bastard,” Gibbs added.

Before more could be said four servers came over, each a plate and a drink. "I forgot how fast you get served," DiNozzo chuckled.

"Pretty sure this is all for Steve."

Steve shook his head, "No, I'll eat later. This is just a snack."

Gibbs looked over at the snack. It consisted of the largest porterhouse he'd ever seen, a triple helping of mashed potatoes, and a salad large enough for the table to eat as an entree. "Hellva snack."

"Enhanced metabolism. I burn through everything at about four times the rate of an athlete at peak efficiency."

"He could stop a speeding train,” Tony smiled as he swirled his glass. 

"No, that's just Wanda,” Steve ignored the bait. 

DiNozzo asked, "She doing any better after losing her brother?"

Steve and Tony both shrugged. "Some days. Vision helps a lot,” Steve explained. 

The conversation ebbed and flowed as lunch was eaten. The NCIS agents talked of the lectures they were attending, the Avengers the ones they were attending, when Steve was giving the lecture. By the end of the meal the restaurant was starting to fill with the early dinner crowd, so they decided to call it an afternoon. Gibbs and DiNozzo hadn't even taken their luggage to their room yet. When they mentioned it, Tony rolled his eyes again, "Please."

DinNzzo laughed out loud, "Right, did they unpack it to?"

“No, the staff are smarter than that."

DiNozzo pointed at Tony, "Figured. You know, you never did tell Steve what we do."

Tony shrugged.

"I assumed you're local law enforcement. Tony said you'd lost your partner in the line of duty, and you're here for a conference for law enforcement,” Steve shrugged.

“No, they're Federal law enforcement,” Tony clarified. "They are Special Agents with NCIS. Naval Criminal Investigative Service."

"How much of my mess did you guys have to deal with?" Steve asked, the pain evident in his tone.

"Had a few agents who were Hydra, but then we weren't surprised at these particular agents. The good thing about being the littlest sister in the Alphabet soup, is everyone ignores you,” DiNozzo smiled, "only two big wigs went down. So that was nice."

Gibbs nodded, "Cornel Mann was pissed at how many of her old CO's were Hydra in Army CID."

Tony saw his friend flinch at the woman's name but didn't comment. He'd have to about it ask later. He was sure he could talk Steve and Gibbs into a bottle of bourbon in their suite while he and Junior hit up a club or two. 

At the lobby the pairs broke off and headed to their floors. 

@@@

As soon as they were in their suite, Steve turned Tony around and kissed him. When he pulled back Tony quirked an eyebrow up. "What's that for Cap? Not complaining, just wondering."

"Felt like it."

"Uh huh, sure. Not buying it."

"Thank you for keeping it low key."

"Oh, yeah. I'm not a complete dick. I knew Tony's boss wouldn't be able to handle me at full speed. Well, no, he could. He's worked enough undercover he could just about pull off being me. Just not his preference. You two should hang out tonight. Let Junior and I catch up over copious amounts of women and booze,” Tony suggested. 

"Junior?"

"Yeah, his dad did that to him."

"Take it he's not a fan?"

"No. Senior's an ass. Pretty much as bad as Howard,” Tony shrugged. 

"So you're setting me up on a play date with Tony's boss."

"Yep. You two can soldier talk. I'll get a good bourbon for you to not get drunk on, and for Gibbs to never know the price of." 

Steve shook his head, "Don't stay out to late."

"Naw Junior's better about reasonable bed times than me."

"Since I'm going to be without my personal body pillow tonight, how about you make it up to me now,” Steve walked Tony back up against the door.

"Hm, I could be persuaded into apologizing before hand,” Tony purred, shifting his hips forward, loving the smile that bloomed over Steve's face. "So what kind of apology do you want? Hmm?"

"The kind of apology where you are reminded of it the rest of the day,” Steve whispered into Tony's ear, making sure every breath caught Tony's ear just right so he couldn't fight the shiver. 

"Totally behind that idea."

"No I'm behind it,” Steve answered. He rarely picked Tony up, never wanting to use his strength against the man, but he did this time. 

"God I love it when you do that,” Tony breathed before grabbing Steve's neck and pulling 'til their lips met. The next time they broke apart it was because Steve dropped Tony onto the bed. 

They both stripped in seconds, "Good thing I have all the suites stocked,” Tony said smiling. He shimmied up to the top of the bed and reached into the drawer. Steve pulled the sealed bottle free from Tony's hand. 

"Roll over,” Steve growled. 

Tony just barely suppressed the shiver at the voice. He rolled on to his stomach, bunching up the nearest pillow to lean on. Steve worked Tony open and Tony had to bite his arm from time to time to distract himself from the bliss that is Steve. Steve may have promised him he'd feel it all day, but that didn't mean he'd feel any pain. When Steve finally pressed into Tony's body, slowly, gently, until his thighs pressed into the back of Tony's, Tony couldn't suppress the shiver. 

"That's it,” Steve murmured. "That's what I wanted."

Tony moaned. Steve's preferred way to make Tony walk funny was to fuck him for hours, holding back just at the right moment to keep him from coming. To drag it out until he was an incoherent mess. The slow pace Steve was setting proved again that Steve couldn't be trusted. Tony had wanted fast paced, repeated mindless fucks in the hours until he could pry Little Antony from Gibbs. Now he was going to be too mindless to get answers out of his friend. 

Steve had learned early on how to read Tony. What each moan, shiver, groan, and gasp meant. There had been times he'd translate wrong, but generally he got it right. "No I'm not going to fuck you stupid. If you're going to figure what's bothering DiNozzo you're gong to need to be able to think,” Steve gathered Tony up in his arms and sat him up in his lap, holding him to his chest. The new position allowed Tony to sink just a little further onto Steve cock. "But, see I love the way you feel wrapped around me, so maybe I'm going to drag it out." 

Steve fucked Tony for an hour, changing his speed from brutal to soft, going from full thrusts to just teasing and used all the tricks he'd learned that kept Tony happy. When they finally tumbled over the edge Tony was still demanding more.

Until Steve pulled free, that was. "Oh god never mind. No more. Non piu."

"My jobs done. Your speaking in tongues,” Steve smiled and pulled Tony close, speaking in tongue was the last stage before blissed out mindlessness. 

Tony smiled and snuggled a little deeper into the curve of Steve's body, "Nonlinear transistors."

Steve kissed Tony's hair, "Now you're just babbling."

"Could be, but you don't speak tech so you'll never know."

"Shut up Shellhead and take a nap."

"Okay."

@@@

 

Gibbs kept his irritation out of his tone by pure willpower. Why had Cynthia put them up in this place? It was ridiculous. Though from the look on Tony's face it was perfect. As soon as they where in the room Tony toed off his shoes and let his feet sink into the soft carpet like he was at the beach. 

"Oh Boss, you've got to feel this." 

Gibbs nodded, but instead of taking off his boots, he grabbed Tony's tie and pulled him closer, the surprise movement pulled the taller man off balance and Tony grabbed Gibbs shoulders to keep from stumbling. 

Tony squeaked, "Boss?"

"He's on the other side of that door,"Jethro growled then sank to his knees, he made short work of Tony's belt and zipper and had Tony's cock out in under five seconds. 

"Oh fuck Jethro,” Tony whimpered.

"That's the plan," Jethro said just before his lips sealed over the head of Tony's cock.

"Oh, oh God. We oh we talked about this,” Tony stammered. "We talked about you sucking me without a wall near by,” Tony was left breathless by the on slot of Jethro's mouth. The man had some serious skills. 

It was a full minute before Jethro pulled free. "You talked. I do what I want,” He stood up and shoved Tony to the bed. "I saw the look in Stark's eyes, you two won't be home tonight."

"Nothing will happen,” Tony shuddered.

"Oh I know nothing will happen. You'll be to full of me for anything to happen."

"Oh god."

Jethro tipped his head up, "Strip."

"Oh god,” Tony repeated.

Jethro opened his bag and pulled out a bottle and a black silicon plug. "I trust you. You know I do."

Tony nodded. He knew this wasn't about Jethro thinking he'd cheat on him. It was just how they were. It was something they'd stumbled upon over their ten years, Jethro loved to fuck him. Loved to leave him full then watch him interact with people, knowing who Tony belonged to.

"You love it." 

Tony nodded a smile lighting up his face. 

"Tell me,” Jethro dropped onto the bed one knee on each side of Tony's hips, pinning him to the bed, the seams of his jeans rough over Tony's leaking cock. 

"Oh god. Want to feel you all night. Want to feel you tomorrow,” Tony barely kept the desperation out of his voice. 

"Think your still loose enough from-"

"Yes. Yes."

Jethro smiled. They'd just come off a week long case, neither of them taking time for themselves until last night. They'd fucked for hours, starting at the front door and finally ending up in their bed. "Seem to have to many clothes on." 

Tony scrambled to get Jethro's belt and jeans unbuttoned. Jethro made sure to grind down as he slid backwards to stand at the foot of the bed. Tony gasped and writhed at the drag of the seams down his cock.

Once undressed he tapped Tony's leg once and flicked his wrist up the bed. Tony got the hint and moved up to the pillows. Jethro followed him, pulling Tony's legs over his own once they reached the top. He leaned forward on one hand and pressed into Tony slowly. "Still fuckable. God can just fuck straight into you."

Tony couldn't form words. His world had shrunk to the feeling of Jethro's cock invading him.

Jethro bottomed out and held still for a moment. He had to every time they fucked. No matter how many times they slept together Tony was always perfect. Jethro leaned down and kissed Tony hard. Tony's eyes blinked open. "How many times he been here?" Jethro asked, thrusting into Tony.

Tony gasped, Jethro was just enough on the jealous side to be sexy. "Can't count. Was the first to kiss me,” Tony sighed.

"Not the first to fuck you?"

"No. Second. First to suck me,” Tony's words were jagged and harsh. 

"Never again."

“No," Tony whispered.

They didn't talk again. Jethro knew exactly what Tony needed to come, but he didn't give it to him. Tony was begging, his cock red and glistening from his own precome. When Tony saw Jethro's smile he whined. It was the smile that meant his doom. Jethro pulled free and swatted Tony on the thigh. "Get up."

Jethro walked away, into the bathroom, the plug in his hand. Tony followed on rubbery legs. Jethro stood near the sink, the mirror in front of it taking up the whole wall. Jethro tipped his head towards to counter, "Hands on it."

Tony followed the order and watched in the mirror as Jethro stepped behind him, reached around him and set the plug on the counter between his hands, then he wrapped his hands around Tony's hips and pulled him backwards a little farther and plunged back into Tony. 

"Watch."

Tony keened, he could see Jethro fucking into him over his shoulder, he could feel the thrusts as he watched Jethro's shoulders coil with strength.  
Watched his hip slip in and out of view as he felt his cock head drag over his prostrate. He wanted to close his eyes and revel in the feeling but he couldn't. 

Jethro leaned forward again for as close as he could get to Tony's ear, "Come for me, come for me, so I can fill you up."

Tony had never really been able to ignore an order from Jethro. He watched as his cock painted the black marble counter white, then as it dripped and splattered the floor. He saw the flicker on Jethro's face and watched as he tensed and he felt the wash of warmth fill him. 

Jethro pulled free, he watched Tony pick up the plug and shiver as he pressed it into his own body. Jethro smiled. That was a Tony thing. They didn't bother to try and understand it, somethings just were. 

"Shower?" Jethro said a steading hand on Tony's shoulder. 

Tony nodded and followed him into the glass enclosed stall. He leaned against the wall and watched Jethro enjoy the unending extra hot water. When Jethro was done he nodded for Tony to step under the water. He dropped it a few degrees since Tony wasn't a fan of Jethro's lava flow.  
Jethro washed Tony's hair and ran the washcloth over his skin. "How late you think he'll keep you out?" 

Tony shrugged. "One, maybe two. I won't stay out much later, I've got that eight am seminar."

Jethro nodded, turning off the water.

They pulled on sleep pants and tangling their bodies together before dropping off like another pair a few floors away.

@@@

 

When Tony came to he smiled at the strong arms wrapped around him. A hand over the mass of scars that once were the reactor. It had been hell for Steve to keep his hands off while it had been healing. Tony glanced at the bedside clock and snuggled back into Steve's arms. 

"Not letting you up for at least another hour," a groggy voice spoke behind him.

Tony chuckled, "Wasn't planning on going anywhere. Though I should text Junior and make sure he knows he's being pilfered. Gibbs might have plans."

"They together?" Steve asked, kissing Tony's shoulder. 

Tony shrugged, reaching for his phone. "I think so, some of the things Tony's said over the years, thinking off and on maybe. They have a single room with a queen sized bed. Guessing it's on."

"This place is pretty pricey for a smaller federal organization,” Steve asked, the question left unsaid.

"Might have called their director's secretary and mentioned that as an organization that was one of the most trusted, due to its lack of HYDRA, that they may get a very large discount if any of their agents needed berthing in New York."

"Did you tell her who you were?"

"No, well I may have had Friday call. Just mentioning that the owner had put out a memo that there would be a seventy-five percent discount on any rooms reserved for certain organizations. She didn't mentions that NCIS is the only organization to qualify for the discount."

Steve shook his head and kissed Tony's neck. "You're philanthropist is showing."

"Damn I'll have to have that looked at."

Steve laughed and rolled onto his back. "What am I going to do with you?"

Tony sprawled over Steve's vast chest. "Ravish me again."

"Better idea," Steve pulled Tony up and kissed him. "You ravish me."

"An idea I can get behind."

Steve laughed again, "That was a bad joke the first time you tried it."

Tony shrugged, "You know me, keep trying 'til I get it right." 

"How about you just get fucking me right."

"As if that's ever been a problem,” Tony scoffed. 

"Didn't say it was."

Tony bit Steve's shoulder for his snark, it only made Steve moan and shiver. They never minded things a little rougher, so bites and scratches often left marks on Tony's skin for a day or two and Steve's for a few hours. Because of that Tony may have rushed the prep a tad and was inside Steve before it was strictly comfortable. Steve gasped and groaned, "Oh hell."

Tony didn't bother to comment, he waited long enough for Steve's body to adjust then set the rhythm to what he'd wanted earlier, hard and fast. 

"Knew you'd get even,” Steve gasped. 

"Of course,” Tony did the hip roll that never failed to make Steve writhe. "New plan, fuck, shower, bathe 'till I abscond with Tony."

Steve nodded but didn't answer, he didn't have the breath for it right then.

Tony rambled, "Got to share the feeling, right. Can't have you forgetting me."

“Never," Steve moaned. "God Tony, please, please."

"What fun would that be?" 

"You're scaring me Tony, you're going down a path I can't follow,” Steve managed to gasp out the slightly altered line.

"Oh I see," Tony growled, leaning over Steve, "you fuck me for an hour, keeping me on edge and I do it for ten minutes and I'm Anikan? Fuck you Padmé."

Steve grinned to himself, he'd been waiting to use that on Tony for forever. 

"You're a rank bastard Rogers,” Tony grabbed Steve's cock and twisted the head in the exact way he knew would make Steve come in two strokes. 

"Oh fuck." 

"That's the point,” Tony said as Steve's cock erupted over his hand and he went ridged as he came at the same time. Both men panted until they calmed down from their orgasms. 

"Anikan, really?"

Steve smirked, "Naw you're more of a Qui-Gon Jinn. Ask the council to do something and then do it anyway."

"You are such a brat,” Tony sighed, "because yeah, you're right. Though I refuse to die at the hands of some red faced de- never mind."

Steve shook his head, "I didn't die, you can talk about Schmidt."

"Close enough."

Steve rolled over and pinned Tony to the bed, "Without that red faced devil I would have never met you. I'd have been stuck with your dad. You are much better than him, in every way,” Steve kissed Tony with everything he had, "I know I said awful things on the carrier, and I want to make you forget every thing I said but I can't. But I will make it up to you everyday."

Tony sighed, "No, it's fine. I'm just having a 'me' moment. Seeing Tony reminds me of our screwed over childhoods and..."

"You devolve into a bratty little shit?" Steve kissed Tony aging, "I've met you. Lived with you for three years. Still love you."

"Alright enough emoting, shower, bath."

"Why are we showering to bathe?" Steve asked moving so Tony could get up.

"Because your covered and filled with come?"

Steve shook his head, Tony wasn't wrong. They rises off quickly then soaked in the tub that was large enough to fit them both despite Steve's large frame. "So, is Gibbs going to want to kill you for what ever debautchery you've done with DiNozzo?"

"Doubt it. Can't be mad at me for things done twenty plus years ago."

"Were either of you 18?"

"Um maybe?" Tony hedged. 

Steve shook his head. "Did you ever do anything legal?"

"Hey."

"No, I know," Steve said kissing the top of Tony's head. "Not like Bucky was any better. He rarely wasn't bedding some girl or another."

"Any luck finding him?" Tony felt Steve shake his head no. "Sam'll find him."

"I know, just worries me, him out there alone. Find out he's not dead and there's nothing I can do. Just sucks."

Tony smiles, Steve's vocabulary was so odd sometimes. But then the man grew up in the depression. "Alright, we are prunie enough,” Tony patted Steve's arm, "Out before you dissolve into nothing old man."

Steve snorted at the comment, "Yeah 70 years in the water, think I'm safe."

"Only 66, stop exaggerating."

Steve out right laughed, "Got it down to the second in your head don't you?"

Tony jerked, standing up right from when he'd bent over to dry his foot, "No?"

"Tony, you don't do you?"

"Not the second."

Steve pulled Tony against him, "To the minuet?"

"Maybe?" He couldn't out right lie to Steve. 

"Why, Tony?"

"It's a number, okay. It's just something I do."

Steve turned Tony around so they were facing each other, "Before or after we got together?" Steve asked. After made how long Steve had been in the ice important to Tony, before made it another fact Tony knew. 

“After," Tony mumbled. 

"I'm here, I needed that time in the ice to be here for you." 

"I know. Still hate that you had to go through it."

"I'd do it again to spend one more day with you."

"Why are we so damn sappy all the sudden?" Tony deflated and wrapped his arms around Steve's waist, laying his head on Steve's chest.

"Because we are. You try to argue but we are."

“Whatever," Tony took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Kay clothes or the cleanliness isn't going to last much longer."

Steve chuckled and kissed Tony's forehead, "Go get gussied up for all those drooling idiots who think they've got a chance at you."

Tony laughed and shook his head, "No one says gussied up."

"I do,” Steve quipped, throwing his towel at Tony. 

Tony caught the towel and gasped, twirling around to see Steve's very fine, very naked ass walking away. "Damn but that's a fine ass."

“Yep," Steve said popping the last letter. "Your dad gave it to me."

"Then you had to go and make it weird,” Tony cried. 

"Yep."

"Hate you."

"Nope."

"That's debatable,” Tony said pulling clothes from the closet mostly at random.

"DiNozzo says ready in ten, Boss,” FRIDAY's voice came through the speaker of Tony's phone. 

"Fine. FRIDAY? Order a nice bottle of bourbon for Agent Gibbs and have a room key sent to him please."

"Sure, Boss."

"Hello FRIDAY,” Steve called out, pulling on his pants. 

"Evening Cap, would you prefer something else for the evening's drink?"

“No, the bourbon is fine." 

“All right, should I order dinner?"

"Um, ask Agent Gibbs what he might like. He might want to eat in the restaurant."

"He won’t," Tony said. "Oh FRIDAY, what ever bill they end up with here, pay it before it's gets sent to the accounting office."

"Sure, Boss."

"You doing that for all of NCIS, or just the ones you grew up with?"

"Just the ones I have intimate knowledge of, of which there is one."

"Do I need to get jealous?" Steve asked pulling Tony back into his arms.

"Nope, Tony's got a type. Older, Gibbs is older than me, so I'm not his type anymore." 

"Hmm."

"Besides, I don't want their boss finding out they are together if it'll cause a problem."

Steve nodded, "Yeah get the philanthropy looked out. It's getting out of hand," a smile breaking out.

"Still a bastard."

"No, pretty sure my Ma was married."

"Damn you're sassy tonight,” Tony moaned.

"Your fault,” Steve was pulling down his t-shirt when he heard the knock at the door.

"It's Agent DiNozzo, Cap,” FRIDAY confirmed. 

Steve opened the door and raised an eyebrow at DiNozzo's appearance. His hair was spiked up and there was just enough eyeliner to make the man's green eyes more noticeable. His shirt was dark green and seemed to glimmer with silver. 

"Wow, Antony. You are hot,” Stark called out leaning against the bedroom doorframe. 

"Thanks, Gibbs'll be along in a few. He was grumbling about the opulence when I left. Still trying to figure out why Cynthia put us in a place like this,” DiNozzo said waving at his surrounding. 

Steve chuckled, "You gonna tell him?" 

"She might have gotten a phone call a month or two ago, that as being a very trusted agency you would be given a very hefty discount. Or you know, something like that."

DiNozzo shook his head. "You keep giving away your money like that you're gonna be broke like the old man."

"Ya know, I'm pretty sure I've got enough,” Stark smiled, "my money makes me money that makes me more money."

“No, the meek shall inherit the earth?" Gibbs said walking up to stand behind DiNozzo. 

"Inherit, no. Rule probably. You ready Little Antony?"

"Yep, later Boss,” DiNozzo turned to leave but Gibbs caught his wrist before he took a step.

"Forgetting something?"

DiNozzo’s face clouded with confusion, "No, guns in the safe, got badge and id though, money..."

Gibbs pulled Tony to him, "A kiss."

Tony smiled softly, "Wasn't sure how you wanted to play that Jethro."

"You're not leaving until you kiss me."

Tony's smile grew, his tone going cocky and playful at the same time, "Then I guess I better kiss you huh? Unless you're saying you don't want me to go."

"A kiss, Antony,” Gibbs mimicked the accent both Tony's used for the nickname, his hand drifting to the younger man's ass to brush the plug still in it.

"Then a kiss it is," Tony leaned down the inch or so separating their height and kissed Jethro letting the shiver roll over him at the shifting plug.

Steve turned to give the couple a little privacy, then stepped in front of his boyfriend so they actually got it. 

"Jerk,"Tony whispered.

"Not calling you punk." 

Tony stilled, "Didn't mean for you to,” He grimaced at using Banes and Steve's names for each other.

"It's okay, doll. So do I get a kiss or what?"

"Can't have that mook showing me up,” Tony answered, he raised up in his tiptoes since their height difference was so much more than the others. 

Both couples broke apart at the sound of a throat clearing in the hallway to see the bellhop with a tray holding a bottle and two crystal glasses.

"This leaves the building and your fired,” Stark said pulling his jacket on.

"Of course not, sir," the young man answered. "I saw nothing, but two very happy couples saying goodbye to each other. Where would you like me to set the bourbon?"

Steve took over, "The coffee table is fine, thank you."

"Make sure you get him to bed at a reasonable time Gibbs, his old bones can't handle all nighters,” Stark said tying his shoe.

“Stark," Steve growled.

“Yes, Honey buns?"

"I'll show you an all nighter."

Tony smiled, "I know," with a quick raise of the eyebrows and two quick kisses blown in Steve's direction Tony was out the door with DiNozzo laughing behind him.

Steve picked up his wallet from the table and handed the bellhop a fifty. 

"Thank you Captain." 

"Just Steve please."

"I'm sorry, sir. We're not allowed to use first names. I can use Mr. Rogers if you would prefer."

Steve winced, Tony had done that schtick one to many times. "Captain's fine." 

"Of course Captain. Just ring when you're ready for dinner."

Steve closed the door and sighed. "I hate the future," he mumbled.

"Tony had to tell the receptionist to stop calling me sir,” Gibbs offered. 

"Not an officer?"

Jethro shook his head, "Gunnery Sergeant." 

Steve nodded and waved to the chairs by the window. "So how did you two meet?"

Jethro smiled, a small laugh bubbled up "He chased me down and arrested me. Yelled out how he was going to catch me because he was wearing tube socks,” Both men laughed. Jethro poured them both a glass and sat back, "was undercover for an embezzlement case. Figured if I got away, my cover was safe, if I got arrested my cover was cemented."

"Guessing he caught you."

"Yeah, nice tackle, played of Ohio State University. Knee got taken out his senior year."

"That's to bad."

Jethro shrugged. "Saved a lot of lives going into law enforcement."

Steve took a deep drink, not that it would do him any good. "Why the change?"

Jethro debated on telling the captain what wasn't his story to tell but he doubted Tony would mind. "Out walking one night, sees an apartment fire. Ran into the thing to make sure everyone was out. They weren’t," Gibbs took a drink, "two kids were trapped. He got the older brother out, but couldn't get to the younger sister. Was an arson case, joined the Peoria PD just after, I met him when he was working in Baltimore."

Steve shook his head, "I was out of the ice just a couple of days when I met Tony. Couldn't stand him. Knew his old man before, Howard was suave. Got just about any dame he looked at. Smart," Steve shifted in his chair, "made the chamber that made Erskien's serum work,” He gestured towards his body. "Made my shield," nodding towards the disk leaning against the wall, "even my uniform. He was a good guy to have on your side. But after," Steve shrugged, "he wasn't on Tony's side like he should have been. I've told Tony if ever saw his dad now, I'd lay him out."

Jethro laughed, "I got to arrest Tony's dad once. Had to let him go, didn't kill the guy, was framed actually. Wished I wasn't quiet the investigator I am. Caused Tony more heartache than any of the girls the boys he’s ever dated."

"That happen a lot? Arresting family?"

"Seems to be. Arrested my own mother in law, McGee's little sister, questioned his dad and his grandmother. McGee's family's little crazy,” Jethro chuckled. "They're a good bunch though."

"Kate?" Steve asked, letting Jethro answer what ever he decided the question to be.

"Naw, straight arrow, she was secret service before we snagged her. Died protecting me,” Jethro cleared his throat, "Terrorist shot her,” he touched his forehead. "She'd been standing in front of DiNoozo,” he drained the glass. "Three inches to the left, I'd a lost of them both."

"Was it before or..."

“Before, not much but before, we’ve sort of…” Jethro shrugged, "sorry not usually this talkative."

Steve laughed, "I'm told I've got one of those faces and an old soul."

It was Jethro's turn to laugh. "Could be. It just sort of ended up being the catalyst. Almost lost him a month or so before. Nut job at a testing company sent a letter containing y pestis, the pneumonic plague."

Steve choked on his drink. "What?"

"Yeah, lined the letter with lead so it survived all the irradiation our mail goes through. He opened the damn letter and breathed in the particles. Thing had a suicide gene it but the damage was done. His lungs, the thing of it is, the guy who took out his knee, ended up being his doctor."

"Oh man, your world is almost as weird as mine,” Steve sighed.

"Think you get the cake, sir. 1940's captain looking 25 while fighting aliens in New York in 2012?"

"Yeah I suppose. My lover had an arc reactor powering an electromagnet to keep shrapnel out of his heart 'til a year ago. Then to fix it he re-writes a virus the was meant to kill his best friend."

"See, you get the cake."

"Speaking of, you mind if we order?"

Jethro shook his head, "No."

Steve called out, "FRIDAY, put my order through and add Agent Gibbs's order as well."

"Of course Cap. Agent Gibbs?"

Jethro blinked at the voice, "That the AI?"

Steve nodded, "You get use to it after a while. I miss Jarvis but she's just as good."

"Aw Cap, you'll make a girl blush,” FRIDAY's voice pipped up again.

"Just a steak, medium rare, baked potato and a salad,” Jethro sighed, "vinaigrette."

"Kitchen says about twenty, Cap."

“Thanks," to Gibbs, Steve asks, "not a vinaigrette fan?"

"Some of us have to watch what we eat as we age. Our ME's always on us to eat better so we don't end up on his table."

"ME?"

"Medical Examiner. None of us are to fond of doctors. He generally takes care of us."

"Dr. Banner, he reminds us every time he sews one of us up, he's not that kind of doctor,” Steve changed the subject, "So what do you think our Tonys are up to?"

"Trouble with a capitol T and three exclamation points."

"Sounds like mine."

"DiNozzo's mellowed over the years. Works hard, plays just as hard."

"Ya know, I wish I could say the same thing about Stark. People always think he's just the middle aged playboy. But I have to drag him out of the workshop, the lab, the SI office more often than I don't, and that's just to get him to eat or sleep or both. No one knows how much he does."

Jethro nodded. "DiNozzo's forever going back in after hours and doing some paperwork or another. I have a feeling they are cut from the same cloth and I don't mean just the bad rich dad cloth. Tony's got more masks than I can count."

Steve sighed, "The clothes."

Jethro nodded, "The sarcasm a mile deep."

"The cold demeanor when pissed. I mean come on, just yell at me so I know your pissed."

"Oh yeah, that tone that's just one degree above Arctic.'

Steve shivered, "Hate that tone. Buck use to pull it on me."

"You and he..."

“No," Steve ran a tired hand over his face, "No, he was my best friend, my brother. Sure I could admire how handsome he was, is,” Steve stuttered. "Ha, I was an artist, I could admire the human form, but nah. Tony tries sticking with labels. Said I was pansexual, attracted to the person not the packaging,” Steve shrugged, "he's not wrong."

"Abby, our forensic expert coined Tonysexual."

"All Tony's or just the one?" Steve smirked. 

"Just the one,” Jethro drank again. "Was married four times. Dated a few others. Tony's the only one who isn't a red head."

“Huh," Steve wasn't sure what to say to that. 

Jethro figured what the hell, it's Steve Rogers, a guy who had lost everything. "Lost my wife and daughter while I was in Afghanistan. The first go around,” Gibbs clarified. “Shannon, witnessed a murder and was under protection while she testified, Hernandez killed their driver. The girls, Shannon and Kelly died in the crash."

"I'm guessing he didn't make it either,” Steve had seen that look more than once.

"No, he didn’t," Jethro shook his head. "Left two kids that decided to keep the eye for an eye thing going. Tried to kill my dad."

"Oh that didn't end well I'm sure."

"No."

"He still-" Steve stopped at the head shake.

Gibbs shook his head no, “Little over two years ago. Just was his time. Loved the hell out DiNozzo. Gave him this damn white cardigan. Looks like, well looks like it belongs on my dad. Loves that thing."

There was a knock and FRIDAY announced, "Dinner Cap."

“Thanks," Steve answered rising to the door, he grabbed the shield and moved it to behind the door as he answered it. "Just over there," he relaxed a bit when it was the same bellhop as before. 

The kid noticed the new location of the shield, "I promise I'm not HYDRA or anything else. Just a delivery boy."

Steve winced, "Force of habit. Never know now."

"I understand sir. Mr. Stark does in depth background checks on every employee he has from what I'm told. They asked me question I didn't know the answers to then told me the answers. I didn't know my parents moved twice before I was a year old,” The kid shrugged. "Will there be anything else, Captain?"

"No I'm sure we'll be fine thank you.”

"Just leave the tray in the hall when you finish."

"Thanks."

Steve sat back down and tried not to blush. 

"We do the same thing. It's an occupational hazard.”

“Growing up the door was never locked. I don't even know if it had one. Now I live in a building more secure than the White House."

Jethro laughed, "I've got a lock, couple of em, never use em. I've come home more than once to one of my team drunk in my basement futzing with my boat or whatever."

"You have a boat in your basement?"

"Not right now, bunch of toys for kids for Christmas. But I've built five boats and two coffins.”

"Coffins?" Steve looked confused.

"Abby, she's a goth. Sleeps in one, mostly just to mess with bed mates, but she had me help her build one a few years ago. And I built one for my boss when I first started with agency. Lung cancer, knew he was going, wanted me to build it."

"I want to say that's sweet, but that's not quiet right."

"No, Frank's was anything but sweet."

The conversation ebbed and flowed as they dug into the meal in front of them. They talked of different missions they'd been on over the years, Steve both during the war and since, talked about Bucky and the Commamdos. Jethro spoke some of Shannon and Kelly, of his teams over the years. 

 

******

 

"Alright where are you taking us?"

"New club over in Soho. Got some good musicians and an even better bar,” Stark answered.

"Live music?"

"More or less a married man now-a-days. The club scene hadn't been me for years."

"I know the feeling,” DiNozzo said, "I go with Abby, our forensics specialist, but mostly just working or with Jethro."

"So that kiss?" Stark wagged his eyebrows, "surprised you."

"Uh, yeah Jethro's not really a PDA kind of guy. It's not that I'm a guy. Just a quick peck maybe, but that kind of kiss and to ask for it. Yeah was a little ooc."

"He worried about you out with me?"

The taller Tony shook his head, "Don't think so. I told him we messed around a bit, but he, uh, staked his claim so to speak. He knows who I'll come home, well back to."

"DiNozzo, you dog!"

"What like you and the walking god didn't fuck like bunnies before we left,” DiNozzo laughed.

The brunette said, "Oh no, we fucked like horny teenagers. A couple of times."

DiNozzo chuckled, "So we're both sitting funny tonight?"

"At least three of us, for another hour or so,"

"Yeah just three, God this a brain twist. Captain America."

"Oh say can you see... the ass on that man."

"Uh I try hard not to, Jethro's not jealous, but no."

"You guys all right by the way?"

"Yeah, why?" 

Stark blew out a breath, he hated doing the emotions thing, he was no good at it. "Just you, ah, ya know kind of flinched when he brought up that Colonel."

"Hollis? Yeah, she's a bit of a tender spot. Its fine."

"Uh you want to try another word with me sugar plum? I've known you for how many years?"

“No, it really is fine. She's in Hawaii and I'm here,” Tony sighed, "He was on one of his 'we work together, I'm your boss' kicks, so we called it. Then we're working with her and it was okay because it was just one case."

"Tell me how you really feel Antony."

"Its fine, it really is. I flinch when he mentions Fornell to, so.” 

“All right. I just wanted to know if maybe I should be looking for a job for you in New York with Stark Industries."

"No, I'm good. Maybe in a few years. Saving the Navy yard is starting to getting a little old."

Stark snorted, "Try saving the damn world."

"Oh no, that's your gig."

They pulled up to the bar and the duo got out, Tony had let Happy drive so they didn't have to worry about parking or one of them staying sober. There was a table for them as soon as Stark walked in, both men had drinks and menus the second they sat down.

DiNozzo looked around, looking the crowd over, watching people watch Tony, looking without meaning to for threats to either of them, “It is so weird hanging out with you again,” he said to distract himself once he realized what he was doing.

He knew what his friends was doing, he’d seen it in his boyfriend’s eyes enough to know a threat easement when he saw it, “Come on, it wasn't that long ago-”

“Stark, it was before I blew out my knee."

"Damn, really?” Tony thought a moment, then his face fell, “No I'm sure you're right. Wow I'm a shitty friend.”

DiNozzo shook his head, "Busy one, more like it. Company to run. Hot chicks to screw, hotter chicks to date, letting yourself get kidnapped, twice,” He didn't mention that was about the time his friend had started partying pretty hard and he was going to the academy.

“Harsh,” Stark put a hand to his chest as if hurt.

"True," DiNozzo drawled out, "building a suit of armor in a cave, after ya know the whole," Tony pointed to Tony's chest, "reactor thing, saving New York, the Skaovia thing."

"Losing Pepper, losing the reactor, getting Steve,” Stark added. 

"In that order?"

"Nah, got Steve, lost the reactor, Skaovia, now.”

The waitress returned with a pretty smile for both of them, her shirt considerably lower in the front than it had been before. Stark ordered for them both, a nice media smile on his lips, Tony knew it was anywhere his friends eyes.

“So other than work, how is everything?”

DiNozzo shrugged, “Pretty much just work. Jethro’s been working on wooden toys for the hospital for christmas, sometimes I’ll help stain them or whatever, but you know, not much.”

“What happened to us?” Stark sighed, “We got old.”

Dinozzo laughed, “Well, it was bound to happen at some point I guess.”

“I suppose, though there have been a few times I wasn't sure I was going to make it to 40 let alone 45.”

“You and me both,” DiNozzo took a deep drink, “was sure the plague had me.”

“Yeah leave it to you to get the damn plague, of all things,” Tony had nearly had a heart attack when he heard through the grapevines that DiNozzo had been attacked by the should have been extinct bug. “And I’m still pissed I wasn't on your call list.”

“Oh come on, I didn't even know if you were in country,” He meant to say more but was interrupted.

“That’s crap, you know I would have been here, come on the plague. Like I would have missed the chance to give you shit for getting the plague.” 

“Fine. You're added for life threatening illnesses. Not gunshots and that kinda thing, or you'd start hanging up on them.”

“How many times have you been shot?”

“Less than you,” DiNozzo smiled sweetly.

“Um, fuck you.”

Tony laughed, “Naw, I think I’ll stick to Gibbs. He knows what he’s doing at this point.”

“Oh details?” Stark let his smile go to a smirk.

“No, just you know that comedian, the one who talks about knowing his wife combination, yeah,” DiNozzo nodded, “He’s got mine and I’ve got his.”

“Suppose after, what a decade, he’d better,” Tony shrugged. “Steve and I still find things that work, haven't come across a lot that doesn’t.”

“CA’s a kinky bastard?” 

“Oh no, he’s not, he's a straight arrow sanctimonious prick,” Tony clarified, “but Steve, on the other hand is up for anything once, well most anything once. But then I’m not up for those anyways.” 

DiNozzo smiled, hearing that Steve Rogers was kinky was the best thing ever, and he’d never get to tell a soul, just like most things he knew.

Stark sighed, “So are we going with football injury or line of duty for why you aren't going to dance with the blond about to descend on the fresh meat?”

Tony leaned back into the leather seat, “Could just go with I’m gay and not interested?”

“Could, but she looks the type to take that as a personal challenge.”

“You’ve got a point, I think it’s the oversized cross.”

Stark laughed, “Yeah, doesn't scream devote.”

Tony didn't get a chance to say anything else because the woman stepped up onto the raised seating area and smiled a little, then did a little pouty face, “Can I sit with you? Two such fine men, all alone? People might talk?”

DiNozzo turned to look at Stark, “Well, I think we’re big enough to not worry about talk.”

“Still wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea about such handsome men as you,” the woman pushed.

DiNozzo shook his head, he wasn't sure if it was the cross the size of a Mercedes hood ornament or the obviously not natural breasts but the entire package turned him off so much, he wondered if he’d ever really been attracted to women. He sat forward keeping the smile to himself as he felt the plug shift, “Ma’am, I hate to tell you this, but these two men,” he waved a hand between them, “really do not care what you think of us. And as for people getting the wrong idea about us, our boyfriends know who we go home to.”

The woman jerked back and then swung around when a name was called out. A petite brunette jumped up on the raised seating stand fast enough DiNozzo started to react, but Tony had a hand on his arm before he could.

“Mandy, what are you doing? That’s Tony Stark! He’s dating Captain America,” the new comer hissed.

Mary’s face went white and then red, “Pervert.”

Stark laughed then smiled, “Thanks, have a good night Mandy.”

The brunette pulled Mandy away stammering apologies, she didn’t stop until they were at the front door.

“I sort of figured we’d escape that here. Not really a meat market,” Stark sighed.

“Everywhere is a meat market when you're you and look like you and smell like as much money as you smell like.”

“True.”

The rest of the evening was uneventful. The duo talked of various things while they listed to the nice jazz band playing. Stark suggested coming back the next night with their respective boyfriends, Steve loved the jazz style that was currently filling the room and he’d seen that they were playing both nights.

“Might be able to get Jethro out,” DiNozzo shrugged, “usually it’s Abby who guilts him into it, but I might have a trick or two.”

“Just so long as you don't tell me. I don't need Gibbs pissed at me, half the world is enough thanks,” Stark countered with a hand up.

“No, I don’t kiss and tell any more.”

“Good,” that was not a mental image Tony Stark needed in his mind.


End file.
